Animorphs vs Me and My passies. Fixed 9/26/00
by The New Ultra Mike
Summary: A fic like my sister's only better.
1. The passie that is so cool we use a inst...

Note: Animorphs does not belong to me, it belongs to K.A Applegate. However, Ultra Mike, does belong to me, Power Punk is my sister and Explodo Man is my friend. The Red Kino is also a friend, but he gets it bad in this story. Also, this was an idea from my sister who wrote a fanfic in this similar fashion. Enjoy, but no flames, just good reviews.  
Animorphs: vs me and my Passies  
(Scene: Cassie's Barn in middle of Animorphs Meeting. You can see three figures on the side trying ti hear what's going on outside).  
  
Power Punk: (Whispering) You stole my fucking idea, can't you get a new one?  
  
Ultra Mike:(Also Whispering) Shut up hoe. Besides this story is going to be cool.  
  
Explodo Man(Whispering) As in stuipdley cool.  
  
Ultra Mike (Hits him on the head) Be quiet.  
  
Explodo Man: Will you give me a lollypop and some ice cream?  
  
Ultra Mike: Later cough*in your dreams ya freak*cough.  
  
Explodo Man: Okay.  
  
(Scene changes to inside Animorphs meeting).  
  
Marco: That is the stupidest plan I ever heard Jake, "Lets shove exploding Dildos in the Yeerk Pool and Lick Visser Three's balls". That plans makes absolutley no sense.  
  
Jake: Marco, if you understood the complexidity of the plan, you would get it. My brain always has good ideas (Now in jake's head where brain is teling him stuff to do by writing it down)  
  
Jake's Brain: Now make them get drunk and forget their names.  
  
Jake: Right (Now back outside Jake's head and in Animorphs meeting) Guys, let's get drunk and forget- (is interupted by sounds of laughter from outside)  
  
TobiasWhat the fuck was that  
  
AxObviously sounds of laughter from outside the barn  
  
TobiasAnd you know this....  
  
AxI read the Script (Holds up script until suddenly Ultra Mike the Author grabs it from him).  
  
Ultra Mike (Author); No one will read from my genious script and get away with it. However, I will let you live because I have to do other stuff. (Mysteriously disapears).  
  
Rachel: What the hell was that about?  
  
Marco: Don't know, but Ax better stop grabbing other people's script before he dies.  
  
Cassie: (Very loudly Yelling) WHEN THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO SEE ABOUT THAT LAUGHTER?! (is now getting stares from everyone and now is in Normal voice) What? you guys were really starting to bug me,  
  
Marco: Can't complain about me, it's my job.  
  
Rachel: Who would pay you to annoy people?  
  
Marco: The author of Animorph books, since I am the funniest.  
  
Rachel: cough*looking*cough  
  
Marco: Did you jist call me banana boy?  
  
Rachel: Who the hell is banana boy  
  
Marco: My super hero na- I mean my idol  
  
Jake: Whatever, let's just see what's outside before Cassie goes psycho again  
  
Everyone but Cassie : Right  
  
Cassie: Hey!! (Go Outside to find power Punk, Explodo Man, Ultra Mike out there laughing)  
  
Tobias(Talking to the three Superheroes) What are you laughing at  
  
Explodo Man: You have to take orders from Jake, who is not smart enough to lead a baby across a deserted street.  
  
Jake: That was a long time ago.  
  
Power Punk: More like last week.  
  
Jake: And who the hell are you  
  
Power Punk: Can I go first.  
  
Ultra Mike: Whatever.  
  
Power Punk: I control animals, collect power from anywhere, and am a dominatrix.  
  
Marco: cough*gay powers*cough  
  
Power Punk: Gayeh, let's see how gay they are when you expirence them first hand (Drags Marco awy to the now empty barn area)  
  
Rachel: At least Marco will probably score befoe he dies.  
  
Ultra Mike: But since Power Punk is an ugly bitch, dying is a better option (sounds of bloody murder come from from barn until five minutes later Marco emerges from it in gorilla morph).  
  
Marco: No ugly slut tries to lay me without getting their ass whuped or in her case dead  
  
Ultra Mike: Great, now we have to get a new team mate, but since I'm too lazy to have auditions, we'll have to hire bumbumbum....  
  
Animorphs: Who?  
  
Explodo Man: No!! Not the Red Kino!  
  
Ultra Mike; You have a better idea?  
  
Explodo Man: I thought you killed that fag with a rubber stick when he tried touching you.  
  
Ultra Mike: Actually I just sticked it up his but and stuffed him in that hole on that distant planet.  
(Teleports Kino to outside of Barn)  
  
The Red Kino: I knew you guys loved me (tries to touch explodo but he picks him up by the throat and starts choking him)  
  
Explodo Man: You try touching me again and I will killl youin ways ya can't understand.  
  
The Red Kino: Fine (Puts him down). Anyway I am the Red Kino. I am inpenitrable to physical attacks, shoot fire, and have two big staff. one is in my pants. (Moves toward Ax) ya wanna see it?  
  
Ax: No way gay sicko! (Chops his head off with his tail) Guess You weren't so impenitrable to physical attacks after all.  
  
Ultra Mike: I guess we'll have to be a group of two then.  
  
Explodo Man: I didn't even like them. They were both gay fags with stupid powers who also bs about themselves.  
  
Ultra Mike: How About you tell about you're powers.  
  
Explodo Man: I turn on fire.  
  
Marco :(Now Human) That's been done.  
  
Ultra Mike: Saying that that's been done has also been done.  
  
Tobias: However that that's been to that that's been done when someone said that that's been done hasan't so go me! yeah! I'm original, I'm original (Starts doing little bird dance until Ultra Mike zap him straight across the stomach, thus killing him).  
  
Rachel: You killed my love!!  
  
Ultra Mike: how much statisfaction will a bird give you? about going with me baby?  
  
Explodo Man: You said I would get her.  
  
Rachel: What makes you think either of you are getting me.  
  
Ultra Mike: First you are now available, second I'm a whole lot stronger then you, so I wouldn't try anything stupid.  
  
Rachel: You mean like this? (tries to high kick Ultra Mike but he easily dodges away at last second).  
  
Ultra Mike: Did i mention I'm faster then you too?  
  
Jake: I want a line!  
  
Explodo Man: That does it ( grabs Jake and throws him into the barn and then fires a fireball in the barn, thus destroying it).  
  
Cassie: My parents are going to kill me!  
  
Ultra Mike: (Still dodging attacks from Rachel) Don't worry, I saw you're parents in the barn while it was blowing up.  
  
Cassie: What!? (points to Explodo Man) You're dead!! (morphs to Wolf. Charges at Explodo man, but he calmy grabs here muzzle and throws her 200 feet in the air, then eye blasts her intstanly destroying her).  
  
Explodo Man: Any one else want some?  
  
Marco and Ax: You talking to us?  
  
Explodo Man: Who else is there?  
  
Marco: Him (Points towad Visser Three).  
  
Visser Three: Who the hell are you?  
  
Explodo Man; Wanna fight?  
  
Visser Three Sure ( Visser Three charges at him and tries to slice him with his tail).  
  
Marco: WOW!!  
  
Ax: You mean the fact he easily dodged an attack that's about the speed of light?  
  
Marco: No there's a ham Blimp over there (Points in the sky where there is agiant ballon shaped like a pig).  
  
Ax: Ax love ham.  
  
Marco: let's get some! (Runs over toward Ham blimp, and when they are right under it, it crashes on top of them, killing them).  
  
Visser Three: Time to finish this ( morphs beast that killed Elfangor).  
  
Explodo Man: In the words of marco, Choclate Ball Boy and Choclate Ball Girl are to young to have Choclate Ball Babies.  
  
Visser Three: What's that mean?  
  
Explodo Man: I mean, die ( sticks sword in beasts stomach, then shoots rapid energy blasts until the beast is completley disinegrated).  
  
Rachel: (Tired from fighting Ultra Mike) Okay you win, do me.  
  
Ulta Mike: changed my mind (fires eletric energy beam at her causes her to explose in a millon peices).  
  
Explodo Man: Now what do we do?  
  
Ultra Mike: Destroy the yeerks on Earth, then sind Hot Super Models and do them up the ass.  
  
Explodo Man: sweet. (Destroys all yeerks on earth with ultra Mike then searche for some hot girls)  
  
Ultra Mike: The- (ex appears)  
  
Ex: Wait a minute!  
  
Explodo Man: Ex, what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Ex: You killed me!  
  
Ultra Mike: No, we killed the Red Kino, not you. You're cool and strong so why would we kill you?  
  
Ex: The why didn't you put me on your team?  
  
Explodo Man: You never asked.  
  
Ex: We'll I'm asking now.  
  
Ultra Mike: Okay. Ex, you are now part of this kick ass team!  
  
Ex: Sweet! Now I am going to kill all of the Hork Bajir (goes into space and blows up all the Hork Bajir then completley destroys Council of 13. Then Ex, Ultra Mike and Explodo Man search for some hot hoes.  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bagel Bites

Chapter two: After math  
  
You already kno what happened. This happened before the sequal. They had breakfast bites. The end. 


End file.
